


E.L. Love Story

by summerpineapple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Summary: 原作背景，前篇是无悔篇的后续故事，后篇是850年巨人正剧的时间线。主文利的感情发展线。（目的只为了满足作者本人想要填补原作空缺的心愿。）
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Kudos: 15





	1. 前篇

01

844年 初夏。

比起地下街，这样的夜晚对于利威尔来说还是太安静了，即使像现在这样躺在兵团集体宿舍的床上，此起彼伏的打呼声迷迷糊糊的梦呓不绝于耳。

而以前在那个垃圾堆一般的地下，夜里又是些什么呢？流浪狗的犬吠声，夜不归宿的的流氓地痞的打骂喧闹声，无家可归的小孩的哭闹声，有时隐约夹杂着不远处有人肆意弹唱着什么的歌声，他想了想，好像从来没有哪一天夜晚可以用“安静”来形容。

他没有后悔，他不想再回到那里去了，尤其在感受过墙外的风，呼吸过那里的空气以后。

只是他需要学习和熟悉的事物太多，比如怎么适应没有家人般的伙伴在身边陪伴的日子，比如怎么才能将自己真正投入这个调查兵团，又或者眼下，如何才能在这样的一个平凡的夜晚睡着。

越是安静，细小的声音就会越发清晰，能听到自己在床上翻来覆去，以至于有些陈旧的床架发出吱呀的声响，最后，他放弃入睡地走下床铺。

漫无目的地在这间宿舍楼里游荡着，他知道他不能再沉浸于某些情绪里了，尤其在当前状况下，这些对他来说毫无用处。可是早在过了那个感情爆发点以后，心上就空了一块。

「你的双眼也被蒙蔽了吗？」

「奋战吧，你的能力对人类是必要的！」

每当想要放空自己，那个男人对他说过的这些话总会趁机从脑袋里的另一边冒出来，然后他的胸中便会涌出一股力量，那力量迫使他不回头地往前走，并告诉他这不是结局，而是另一个开始。于是心里那块空白仿佛就被填补了。

他还想要看看那个人眼里的风景，想看看那里是不是真的有个未曾谋面，却可怀期许的世界。他像是站在这个世界的门外，那扇门正等待着他轻轻推开。

思绪还在乱飞，回过神时发现自己就站在一间宿舍门前，这么晚了，里面居然还亮着灯，门也虚掩着。

「谁？」

里面传来低声的询问，以致他不由得深吸一口气，这不正是在他脑海里盘旋过许多次的那个声音？他想出声，但此刻喉咙却仿佛被死死地堵住了一般。

「有谁外面吗？」

他皱着眉头在门后一言不发，看上去像个蠢蛋，想开溜，双脚又被牢牢钉在原地动弹不得，直到里面传来脚步声，然后越来越近……才打破了这个僵局。

「利威尔。」埃尔文面带略微惊讶的神色，「你怎么在这里？…找我有事？」

「少自作多情。」利威尔有点尴尬地回，「只是……吵死了，根本睡不着，刚好就晃到这里而已。」

埃尔文低头打量着他，心事满满地写在脸上。

「经历了那么多事，失眠倒也不奇怪。更何况很多士兵从璧外调查回来难免都会失眠一阵子。」

「是这样吗？」

「对啊。」埃尔文淡淡地笑了笑，「我们这么干站着也挺费事的，你要是不介意的话可以进来坐坐。」

利威尔鬼使神差地跟着他进了屋，也许是想，既然睡不着，有个人可以说说话也不差吧。

里面的陈设十分简单，木质衣柜，小圆桌加一张上下铺，埃尔文给利威尔搬了个椅子到圆桌前，示意他随便坐。

「分队长还有自己的房间啊。」

「其实，这之前是和另一个分队长合宿的。」埃尔文指了指那张上下铺，「不过他在年初的一次壁外调查中牺牲了。」

利威尔垂下眼睛，想到弗拉格也已经不在了，「你们也认识很久了吗？」

「是啊，他是我训练兵时期的同期生，也一起出生入死过很多回了。」

空气静默了许久，利威尔不知道说什么，离别，失去也许将会被不断地重复地摆在他面前，当下仅仅只是第一步而已。

「看得出你很在意你的那两个同伴，他们很英勇。对于调查兵来说，出墙必然会有牺牲，也明白士兵们的生命是有优先次序的。但是大家还是为了一个目标走到一起，也是很不可思议吧。」

「……是哦，还真是疯得不轻。」

「所以，我们活着的人就是继承同伴们的遗志，继续战斗下去。」

利威尔思索了一下，微微点头，像是表达认同。埃尔文觉得他整个人看起来像是有一圈柔光似的，表情也比平时柔和了许多，像只被驯服的小野猫，看得他有点发愣。随之又嘲笑自己，都这时候了，还不忘把这套讲了太多次的大道理拿出来，就为了把这个人收至麾下吗？他还真就这点能耐。

试问这世上到底有谁可以真的放下死亡和牺牲？

「我该回去了。」利威尔站起身，「听你讲讲话感觉还不赖。」

「啊，如果能让你回去睡着就更好了。」

「但愿如此吧。」

利威尔转身，埃尔文望着他离去的小小背影，又忍不住张口叫住他。

「我很庆幸，你能留下。」

不知道是凑巧，还是特意要挑个这样的天气，在今天这么个阴沉的日子，兵团组织了一次扫墓。厚重的阴暗的云层遮蔽了阳光，远远地堆积在天边。

墓园是专为纪念在墙外奋战的士兵而建立的，有的死者的尸体被保留下来安葬，但因为巨人吞噬人体，带回来常常也都是残缺不全；有的人只有名字被刻在墓碑上，这个名字告诉世界他来过，也曾为了人类的自由浴血奋战过。

深鞠一躬，献上一束美丽的鲜花表达哀思。

利威尔看着眼前的墓志铭有些出神，耳边却突然传来呜咽声，侧头一看，一个年轻的小伙正流着泪。看上去也是个七尺男儿，此刻泪珠却不受控制地簌簌往下掉，利威尔默默地递给他一块手帕。

「谢谢。」男孩有点不好意思地接过来。

「他是你什么人？」

「是我的发小，我们8岁的时候就认识了。」

利威尔的心跟着一紧。

「难怪你那么伤心。」他顿了顿，「但是你很了不起啊，你活下来了，他的遗志就由你来继承。」

他点点头，又摇摇头，似乎有点无奈，「要是能拥有像你一样的力量就好了。」

「啊？」

「你是利威尔吧，我记得你的，是埃尔文分队长把你挖来的，上次你在墙外的战绩都被传开了。」

利威尔被突如其来的夸赞弄得不知所措起来。「是吗。」

「不愧是埃尔文分队长。」

「你相信那家伙？」

「其实我没有在他的队伍里待过，不过他的小队伤亡率总是最低的，所以比较有威信吧。」他换上了个稍微没那么沮丧的表情，「兵团有你们这样的人才的话，战胜巨人也不是什么遥不可及的神话了吧，就好比是人类也有了王牌的那种感觉。」

利威尔愣在一旁，怎么好像为了安慰别人，反而被对方安慰了似的，不禁淡淡一笑。好像是这段日子以来脸上第一次有一丝笑容。

「什么王牌不王牌的，你自己也要先好好活下去啊。」

利威尔抬起头，看到不远处那个高大的背影，金色的发丝被风吹起来，有一线阳光从厚厚的云层缝隙里漏下来，洒在他的身上。虽然利威尔现在还是非常不喜欢死亡和牺牲，但是看着那个背影，心里似乎就有一点安心和释然。

大概因为他总是毫不动摇地凝视着前方吧，就像现在这样。

02

由于之前弗拉格的小队除了一人之外全军覆没，利威尔也自然就被重新分配到了埃尔文队伍里。

一切好像在慢慢步入正轨，军队的生活很规律，按时起床，晨练，饮食，熄灯，白天忙于训练和战术理论学习，马不停蹄，夜晚一切又归于平静。

随着云彩的漂移，月光渐渐明亮起来，透过宿舍走廊的窗户在地板上铺就银光。利威尔再次来到那道宿舍门前，但这次他是带着目的和决心来的。他轻敲了几下。

「请进。」

埃尔文看到是利威尔似乎并不是很惊讶，「今天来又想说点什么？」

「从现在开始，我就是你的部下了吧？」

「嗯，算是吧。」他坐在椅子上抬起头来，回答地风轻云淡。

「之前为什么没有把我们安排到你的队里。」

「就像团长说的，那时候有别的任务在身，没有多余的时间带新人，更何况，我还不至于傻到把要杀了我的人放在身边吧。」

利威尔语塞，又有点丧气，不过的确细数劣迹的话，对方是没什么理由信任自己。

「那现在你是怎么想的？」

「我这人似乎有个坏习惯，总是喜欢孤注一掷，把你安排到我的队伍也算是一种赌注吧。不过从经验上来看呢，我大概率都会赢。」埃尔文眼里的自信被利威尔悉数捕捉。

「自负的家伙。」利威尔两手抱在胸前，带点气势地看着他，「既然你赢了，我就服你。但你也应该明白，拿刀的人如果不熟悉，不信任自己的刀的话是无法好好战斗的。」

「这就是你今天来这里的目的？」

「你不是需要我的力量吗？既然是这样就少废话只管指示我。」利威尔说完又有点不好意思地避开对方的视线，「一切不都是为了有一天人类能战胜那帮又丑又满嘴恶臭的巨人。」

埃尔文觉得新奇，这家伙认真起来还挺可爱的，没有人能拒绝可爱和好看的东西。

「你现在在做什么？」还没等埃尔文回答，利威尔又接着问。看样子是打定主意要来分担工作？

「在写我们分队的战力报告书，以及下一次的作战建议。」他想了想又说，「你能做文书方面的工作吗？」

「嗯…」利威尔突然底气不足，虽然刚刚还信誓旦旦夸下海口，「我怎么可能做过这些东西，不过我可以学。」

「好吧，其实不难。」埃尔文听了以后并没有任何不耐烦，「你坐下吧，我教你。」

于是利威尔好好地坐下来，埃尔文拿了一个写好的例子，给他讲称谓，开头要写什么，中间段如何叙述主题，结尾，落款怎么写。老师和学生都十分投入，不知不觉好像时间也流淌地很快。

「“基斯团长大人”，这还真是文邹邹。」利威尔皱起眉头表示不适应。

「这是尊称，开头一定要这么写的。」

「喂，我说，像你这样的家伙，是不是从来都没说过粗话啊？」利威尔一直都默认埃尔文应该家教很好，看上去温文尔雅，气质不凡，个子又很高，而在战斗中又会变得果敢，坚毅，就是女孩们心中的理想情人吧。

「好问题，应该也不会从来没有过吧。」

「要是有的话还真想象不出来。」利威尔控制不住地在幻想什么，「你能说一句“猪猡”吗？」

「你是专门来给我出难题的吗？」

「你看，我都说了“团长大人”了。」

「嗯…」埃尔文试图酝酿了一下，还是没说出口，「你还是饶了我吧，利威尔，我可说不出你那种气势。」

利威尔看对方那吃了苍蝇一般的痛苦表情，觉得好笑，好像在带坏好学生，内心充满罪恶感。

「算了，真是无趣，你保持这样就好了。」利威挥挥手，「不过以后你要是太火大又骂不出来，就找我吧。」

埃尔文笑了，「好啊，一定。」

埃尔文发现利威尔把头发剪短了一点，看起来更精神了。而且之后每次他出现在自己的房间，都会特意地打扮一下似的，穿得整整齐齐。利威尔很爱干净，不仅在空闲时间会把集体宿舍打扫一番，还会顺便把自己的房间也打扫了，虽然口里还不忘念叨自己书桌太乱，灰尘太多什么的。利威尔好像渐渐地融入了他的生活。

时间的轮轴向前滚动着，又一年春暖花开。

刚结束的这次壁外调查让兵团的气氛又凝重起来，死伤比上一次增加了不少。埃尔文的分队肩负着建立据点的关键任务，基于他的得当指挥，很大程度上避免了与巨人交战，不仅全员存活，甚至还派出了利威尔去支援别队。

但即使这样，人类目前依然对巨人的真相了解甚少，据点的设立依然缓慢。平民百姓的生活本就不算富裕，交上的税金又常被打水漂，每次归来都少不了骂声，抱怨声，哭泣声。无论是谁作为领导者，既要背负着士兵们的性命，又要接受来自各方群众，乃至中央的的舆论，压力都是难以想象的大。

而就在这时，埃尔文要接任第13代团长的消息也在兵团里悄悄流传着。

「埃尔文，接任团长的事……你都想好了？」

晚餐时间，利威尔和埃尔文面对面坐在食堂的同一张桌子上边吃边随意聊着。

「该有的觉悟差不多都有了吧。」

「真是的，都不知道该不该祝贺你升迁了，毕竟调查兵团团长可不是什么美差，不像宪兵团那群优哉的废物，连新兵都能享受两人一间房的待遇。」

「是啊，但是有些事情，现在不做以后更没有机会去做了。」埃尔文的语气很从容，眼神里没有迷惘。

「看来以后更要好好保护你这个重要人物了。」

「不，利威尔，你以后也要独当一面，带领自己的队伍。」

这话倒是让利威尔有点意外，「哈？」

「你的战力绝佳， 临场判断力不错，也有了实战经历，而且在地下街就有些领导力了，不是吗？」

「以前那种嘛，谈不上…」他顿了下，「不过为了达成目的，该让谁去做什么，这点我大概还是清楚的。」

「你一定会成为很优秀的士兵的。」

埃尔文的目光扫在利威尔的脸上，一瞬间竟然让他觉得有点发热，他赶紧埋头吃起东西，「你说怎么样就怎么样吧。」

「嘿，埃尔文，利威尔。」韩吉端着食物坐在了利威尔身边。

「韩吉。」埃尔文打了声招呼。

「喂四眼，你到底多久没洗澡了。」

「哎呀，不要在意这些小节嘛。」完全没把利威尔的话听进去，「在说什么悄悄话？你们俩的关系什么时候那么好了？」

「在讲埃尔文要当团长的事啊。」

「哦，埃尔文，你当上团长以后会支持我的巨人研究的吧？要是多给我拨点经费什么的就太感谢了。」

「你的研究在我个人看来是很有必要的，情况允许的话是应该支持的。」

「呀吼，太棒了！埃尔文，你太棒了！」

「不对啊，等下等下。」埃尔文扶额，「别那么大声，我现在还不是团长呢，文书下来估计还需要一阵子。」

听说或见识过埃尔文的能力和战功的士兵们，多少都对这位新领袖给予了热切的期待，遥想一下他会不会是那个可以带领众人走向光明的人？

然而曙光还尚未露面，人类却被迫踏进了一层更黑暗的深渊——845年，玛丽亚之墙正式陷落。

03

846年，暮春。人类失去了三分之一领土，和两成人口。

王政以舍弃数十万生命为代价，缓解了因大量难民涌入罗塞之墙带来的粮食危机，墙内的秩序虽然有所恢复，但城墙被破的阴影还未消散，底层的民众依然生活在水深火热之中。

这间会议室有一点昏暗，午后的光线斜斜地从窗外透进来，细小的尘埃在空气里混乱无声地飞舞着。

桌前的几位分队长，包括现任团长，每个人都面色凝重。随着百年的和平被打破，剩下的人类到底该何去何从，这个也许只存在过大部分人幻想中的问题已经被明明地摆在了台面上。

在这个风雨飘摇，兵荒马乱的时期，埃尔文算是受任于危难之间，却带着他身上一贯的从容与镇定。一上任就新任命了包括韩吉，米克在内的几位分队长，利威尔为士兵长，与艾尔文同为执行部队的首席。对于今后的作战目标，努力方向也有着明确的计划，这无疑对内稳定了军心，对外也显示了调查兵团的重要性。

仿佛只要有他在，夜晚就不至于黑得看不到一丝亮光。

「综上所说，我们接下来应当以夺回玛丽亚之墙为首要目标，以开辟从托洛斯特区到希甘希纳区的行军路线为主要任务。」埃尔文说着指了指地图。

「接下来的训练，则应该着重于长距离索敌阵形的学习和实践。我也会根据训练情况对这个阵型加以完善。」

埃尔文的不急不缓地总结着这次会议内容，「大家还有什么问题和补充吗？」

「这种状况下，不知道壁外调查能不能尽快提上日程。」韩吉沉沉地开口，「啊，我是说经费方面。」

「你的顾虑有道理，中央给的预算不够的话，商会和地方权贵我也会去努力一下，毕竟明眼人都知道，玛丽亚墙的夺回势在必行。」埃尔文沉默一会儿，又说，「不管怎样我们都不能松懈，平时该做什么照样做。」

「还有…超大型巨人和铠之巨人的出现至今还是未解之谜。」

「之前那一大堆问题还没弄明白呢，这帮巨人真是一刻不让人休息。」利威尔冷冷地评论一句。

「这不就是我们调查兵团存在的理由吗？」埃尔文用笔头在笔记本上轻敲了几下，「好了，时间也差不多了，今天的会议就到这里，辛苦各位了。」

人影散去，埃尔文收拾着地图和资料，扭头看利威尔站在窗边向外张望着。

「利威尔，怎么还不回去？」

「你过来看。」

埃尔文听闻凑过去，看到窗外一棵开着白花的树上停着一只小小的青鸟，浑身上下是淡蓝色的绒毛，头部的颜色逐渐变深，羽毛的则是湛蓝色的，那双翅膀在淡淡的阳光下反射出的好看的光泽。

「这是一只青鸟。」埃尔文看向窗外，他那双蓝色眼睛也亮亮的。

「它的羽翼很漂亮。」

埃尔文看着利威尔脸上温柔的神情说，「你知道青鸟的寓意吗？」

「是什么？」

「我曾经听过，有人说它象征着希望，也有人说，它是幸福的使者。」

少时，那只青鸟倏地张开翅膀，直向着高空飞去了，徒留那棵孤独的树还在原地静静地伫立着。

「我脸上有什么东西吗？」

利威尔这才意识到自己在盯着埃尔文看，他赶紧收回视线，又垂下眼睛。

「埃尔文，人类会有希望的吧？」

埃尔文看着利威尔认真的样子迟疑了一会儿。

「我相信，只要不放弃，总有一天…」利威尔的表情带上点疑惑，像是在期待着下文，不过他没有说出下一句，而是话锋一转，「该回去啦，还有成堆的文件要看呢。」

自从埃尔文当上了团长以后，利威尔发现他肉眼可见地瘦了一圈。这也不奇怪，要操心的事情比当分队长的时候多了一倍不止。作为他的副手，自然是想尽办法地要为他多分担一些事务，比如训练内容的安排，阵型的实践，帮忙批阅报告的时候恨不得可以分身成两个自己，睡眠也大幅度减少。

午间休息，米克和拿纳巴带着抬着一个大箱子就进到了埃尔文的办公室。

「这是干嘛？」还在伏案研究阵型的埃尔文吓一跳。

「有人上报，在储藏军粮的仓库里有一箱物资，不知道是谁放在那里的，看起来有些时日了。」

「还有这种事，打开看看。」埃尔文凑过来。

里面的物品虽然数量不多，但种类相当繁杂，有香料，皮毛，布料，还有肥皂一类的生活用品。

「内容相当可观啊，怎么就被闲置了呢？」拿纳巴疑惑着。

「估计是之前的商会送给兵团的，负责管理的士兵也许牺牲了，这东西就被遗忘了吧。」米克回答说。

「那也应该跟物资放一起啊，」埃尔文顿了顿，「嗯…我们就物尽其用吧，拿去给兵团的人看看有谁需要的。」

「在这之前，团长您先看看有需要的吗？」

埃尔文的目光扫过后，拿起了一盒铁罐装的红茶，印着淡雅的花纹的罐子看起来很精致。想着利威尔最喜欢红茶了，再忙再累，能抽空喝上一杯，就开心得跟吃到了甜食的小孩子一样。他手握杯沿的独特喝茶方式，也让埃尔文印象深刻。

「我就拿这个吧。」

「诶，您喜欢喝红茶吗？这个看起来还是上等品呢。」

「其实我还好，替别人拿的。」

米克敏锐地吸了吸鼻子，「埃尔文，你这私心是不是有点明显？」

「你就别取笑我了。」被戳穿的埃尔文有点不好意思，「那家伙最近因为我真的挺辛苦的，就满足一下人家朴素的爱好嘛。」

米克都懂也不再多说，拿纳巴却好像是知道了什么似的笑而不语。

埃尔文有了自己的房间后，之前住的那间宿舍就换给利威尔了，即使这样利威尔还是常常出现在埃尔文的房间。他像往常一样地拿着一叠报告推门进来，把报告递上去。

「利威尔，你有在下边练字吗？」埃尔文边阅读着利威尔的训练报告边说。

「你看出来了？那证明效果还不错。」

字体虽然谈不上多么优美，但是却工工整整，像印刷出来的一样。

「有空也要好好休息啊，不要过度劳累了。」

「你是最没有资格拿这句话劝人的吧？」利威尔总是觉得埃尔文是这个世界上最辛苦的人，而且一切还都是为了那个还不知道在何方的人类的未来，「你明天又要去游说商会了吧？」

「是啊，要尽量多募集一些经费才行。」

「对我来说，跟这些人废话十分钟，还不如砍十头巨人来得容易。」

「哈哈，其实还好，毕竟他们多少也是能体会民众的疾苦。最难缠的是中央那些人。」埃尔文摇摇头有点无奈。

「可惜我没有你的口才。」利威尔摊手。

「没关系，你也不能总是什么都替我担。」说着便从抽屉里拿出那罐红茶来递给利威尔。

「这是什么意思？」

「士兵们发现的仓库里的遗留物资，我看到有红茶，就替你留下了。」

利威尔欣喜地拿在手心里，这个罐子看起来精致可爱，一打开盖子，茶香扑面而来。这一切仿佛都让他心中某种说不清道不明的情愫在悄无声息地疯狂生长着。

「谢谢你，埃尔文。」

「不客气。」埃尔文对他笑笑。

「我现在就去泡点，我们一起尝尝？」

「好啊，我想这味道应该会非常不错吧。」

一盏油灯，两杯红茶，就足以相伴着度过这漫漫长夜了。

04

经过多方努力，壁外调查又重新展开。埃尔文设计的长距离索敌阵型本质上降低了与巨人交战的机会，士兵们的生存率得以大幅度提升，建立据点的任务也稳步进行着。

依从埃尔文的指示，利威尔根据训练成绩以及墙外战绩选出了6名士兵中的佼佼者组成了特别作战班，肩负着砍杀巨人的艰巨任务。比如在物资送达前，排除现场的威胁，必要时对索敌班进行增援，维持阵型的索敌机能。

新阵型和“人类最强”士兵都是埃尔文带来的巨大变革，让调查兵团翻开了新的篇章。墙内大概没有谁没听过埃尔文和利威尔的名字，而且大家也能感觉到这些调查兵身后的自由之翼似乎更加坚韧有力了。

深夜，埃尔文书桌前的油灯依然未灭。他从梦里惊醒，发现自己趴在书桌上睡着了，身上不知道何时多了一条毯子。窗外的雨声连绵不断，把它的思绪拉回现实，朦胧中他想起了刚才做的梦。

他梦见自己站在父亲的坟墓前，雨也是这样淅淅沥沥地下着，他为父亲献上一束白色的花，心中暗暗起誓，总有一天，他会亲自去确认答案，确认父亲的假说是对的。当他放下花束起身时，却看到自己手上沾满了鲜血，一滴滴从他的指尖淌下，在地面上留下红色蜿蜒的印记。

「你醒啦？」利威尔拿着一摞批阅好的文件进来了。

「啊，我居然睡着了。」埃尔文将身体靠在椅子上舒展了一下好让自己清醒。

「该休息就休息，你也是人啊。」利威尔递上文件，看到埃尔文桌上的阵型图，「你还在研究阵型？」

「是啊，左右翼的索敌班还是很脆弱，容易出现伤亡。」

「为了完成任务，有些牺牲是在所难免的，你之前不也这么说了？」

埃尔文发现利威尔变了一些，以前好像谁的离开都能在他心上钻个洞似的，现在反而能好好激励部下了。不过再怎么样，他还是个温柔的人，他从不喜欢牺牲，但是自己又偏偏把他带上了这条路。回想起刚刚的梦，他顿时觉得心里有点堵。

「你怎么了？一副便秘的表情。」

埃尔文隐隐地想，这个总是会站在自己身边的人，如果对他说出心里的秘密也是可以的吧？但那会是何时呢？

「利威尔。」

「嗯？」埃尔文认真的表情让他不由得有点紧张。

「我能抱抱你吗？」

利威尔一怔，他确定今天的埃尔文是有什么不对劲，他的眼神里像是有点悲伤。但是这个疑惑又马上被心里那份涌动着的奇妙感情淹没了，他来不及多想，因为心脏已经鼓噪了起来。

「哦，你想怎么样都行。」

埃尔文还特意站起身，显得好像很郑重其事似的。对方站在他的正面前，利威尔似乎才切实感受到了埃尔文的高大。

接着他就被圈进了一个有力而温暖的怀抱，他把脸埋在对方的胸膛，这个位置似乎正好可以听到他的心跳声，又或许那只是自己的心跳声。

利威尔也伸出手双臂，紧紧地环着他，不管怎样，他只想要给他一点力量，给他一点安慰。而且他会一直在，一直都会是他在这条荆棘路上的同行者。

「埃尔文，已经很好不是吗？」

埃尔文听到以后把手臂紧了紧，他好像真的抛开了那些杂念，只是觉得利威尔的身体抱起来真的是小小的，身上那种植物的淡淡味道让人舍不得放开。

埃尔文接到了来自史托黑斯区的议员的舞会的邀请。他盯着手里的邀请函陷入沉思，作为兵团高层，与商人的谈判周旋，与权贵的交际应酬必然少不了，以前也曾和前团长一起参加过一两次，他倒不是不擅长，只是不喜欢。

这次也理应再带一个人，一来表示诚意，二来也互相有个照应。在考虑着找米克还是利威尔时，他脑子里突然蹦出一个画面，利威尔要是看到这些人过着侯服玉食的生活，估计要嗤之以鼻一番，再摆着张臭脸狠狠地嘲讽两句，这么想着嘴角不禁微微上扬，心里就有了答案。

如果利威尔不愿意，他自然也不会勉强，但没想到对方爽快地答应了，于是他送了利威尔一套黑色西装，配着他的白色领巾，看起来多了几分优雅之气。

乘着马车，经过了半天的颠簸才到达希娜墙的边塞史托黑斯区。实际到了这里，利威尔才知道自己是有多不适应这种场合。贵族，商会的男人们衣冠楚楚，女孩们的金银首饰，荷叶边的裙摆更是让人眼花缭乱。白色的桌布，雕花的蜡烛，香槟，甜点，高级料理一应俱全。

跟埃尔文一起同主人打了招呼，一起喝了点酒后，他就跑到角落的一张桌子上自己喝茶，吃点心，眼睛却时不时寻找埃尔文。他看着他与各种人随意交谈着，随后跟商会社长的女儿在众人面前翩翩共舞。那女子有着长长的棕色卷发，个子高挑，妆容比起在场的女孩都淡雅许多，却挡不住她眼睛里流光溢彩，他们看起来真是相配。

他想，埃尔文如果不是走上了这条道路，他一定会和一个美丽的女子相爱，并相伴终生，再看膝下儿女成群，茁壮成长，因为他值得拥有这些。

恍惚中他听到抽泣声，有人在拽他的衣角，他低头看到一个穿着白色公主裙的六七岁的小女孩泪流满面地看着他。

「你在哭什么？」利威尔面无表情。

「我找不到我男朋友了。」

「哦？他长什么样？我帮你看看？」

「我男朋友是全场最帅的那个。」

「才不是。」利威尔故意要气她似的说，「你的男朋友才不是最帅的。」

「那你说谁最帅。」

利威尔弯下腰，扶着她的肩膀把她转向起舞的人群，「你看，那个高个子金色头发的，我觉得是他。」

「呜啊啊啊。」小女孩爆哭起来，「我不管，我要找我男朋友。」

看她哭得很伤心，利威尔吓了一跳，想说别人看了还以为自己在欺负小孩呢。

「好啦，别哭了，我们去找他。」他拿手帕帮她擦掉脸上的泪花，「反正是个和你差不多大的小鬼吧。」

「呜呜呜…他是黑头发。」

于是利威尔带着小女孩在场内场外搜寻了半天，最后在一间休息室发现了他。小女孩扑上去在男孩脸上啵了一下，利威尔看着觉得好玩儿，这大概是这场宴会唯一有趣的事了吧。

他觉得闷，在走廊里晃悠了一会儿，刚准备进去就听到熟悉的声音叫住他。

回头看到埃尔文站在身后，对方接着说，「我们回去吧。」

黄昏，已过深秋，落叶纷纷，在石板路上铺就了一地的金黄，马蹄踏在上面好像很柔软似的。

「对不起，你要是不喜欢这种场合下次不用勉强自己的。」埃尔文带点歉意地开口。

「喂干嘛啊？你不用道歉，见识一下人和人活得到底有多么不一样不也挺好的。」他反到安慰起埃尔文来，「而且我还做了件有意义的事。」

「什么？」

「帮一个小女孩找他男朋友。」

埃尔文忍不住笑出来，本来以为可以听到利威尔的精彩点评，结果却是这样一个结尾。

「而且，」利威尔抬起头凝视着埃尔文，「你跳舞的样子，挺帅气的。」

利威尔的眼窝有点深，眼里的光亮在暗中无声地拨动着埃尔文的心弦，他突然发现他比舞会上的任何一个女孩都好看。于是他侧了点身，低下头，车厢里太过昏暗，隐秘，耳朵里是哒哒的马蹄声，彼此的呼吸近在咫尺，惹得心上躁动不已。他凑近以后，利威尔索性闭上了眼睛，这是一种默许。

而那个梦偏偏在此时又钻进了脑子里——这个不懂得拒绝的傻瓜，自己不能再自私地占有他了。于是转而把头靠在了利威尔肩膀上。

「我有点困，可以借我靠一下吗？」

利威尔深吸一口气，淡淡地说，「嗯，你睡吧。」

05

为了在初雪之前进行一次壁外调查，兵团又开始了紧锣密鼓的准备。

利威尔这段时间花了很多精力在自己小队的配合训练上。虽然他之前就会叫上他们一起做一些扫除和采购的工作，最近这种集体活动的频率似乎变高了些，以至于和埃尔文一起用餐的时间都少了许多。

利威尔觉得这样还不坏，有效地帮他转移了一点注意力，否则和埃尔文待在一起，他脑海里老是不由得蹦出那天的情形，会忍不住偷偷地想，如果对方没有逃走，他一定会回他一个带着十二分的温柔的吻。

他从没期待过埃尔文会越过那条线，直到那一刻快要到来时，他才意识到之前心中那份深埋已久的爱慕的种子已经在心里生了根，并悄悄地长成了一颗茂密的大树，只要埃尔文给予一点浇灌，这棵树就会开花，结出漂亮的果实。因此失落自然是有的，但不管怎样，他明白，这颗树还是会在那里，孜孜不倦地为他生长着。

空气里带着几丝寒意，埃尔文走到利威尔房间门口不禁打了个寒战，门半开着，映入视线里的是一颗圆圆的脑袋。他敲了敲门，正埋头认真擦拭着自己装备的利威尔抬起了头。

「埃尔文？」新奇于这个人此时会出现在自己的房间，「有什么指示吗？」

「别这样说，搞得好像我就只是把你当工具似的。」

「我没这么想。」利威尔停下了手里的工作。

「你最近都没怎么过来。」埃尔文撇了撇嘴，语气好像有点委屈。

等下，这个人是在撒娇吗？的确，他算是有意如此，但个中缘由难道你还不清楚吗？这个大混蛋，这种语气和表情搞得反倒是自己做错事了一样。他没回答，暗自诽腹了几句。

「我明天要去王都开会，来跟你道个别。」

利威尔立刻就皱起眉，「啊？要去多久？」

「一周的样子。」埃尔文说着，嗤地打了个喷嚏。

「你这家伙是故意的吧？」利威尔气呼呼地说，「你是来告诉我你准备带病出差？」

「我很健康。」

利威尔不理他，「你等等，我去厨房看看能不能给你煮一碗姜汤。记得小时候我妈都会用这个预防伤寒。」

说着就准备踏出门了，埃尔文看看他身上单薄的衣服，一把拉住他的手腕，「我没事，不用麻烦了。」

「不麻烦。」

「我真的很好，来，你坐下。」他用了点强硬的语气，拽着利威尔坐到椅子上。

也许是临别前想和他说说话吧，埃尔文接着开口，「还是听你第一次说到你的家人。」

「你是说我妈妈？这也没什么好稀奇的。」利威尔看着埃尔文一副好奇宝宝的表情，垂下眼睛说，「我妈我在我很小的时候就病逝了，她只是个娼妓…我连父亲是谁都不知道，也没有姓。」

「你母亲一定也很温柔，很爱你。」

「…就是情愿自己饿死也要想办法让孩子活下去的人吧。」利威尔轻轻一笑。

「你成为了一个会让她骄傲的人，利威尔。我得谢谢她把你带到这个世界。」

利威尔暗暗地想，他的人生之所以能走到这一步，也是因为他遇到了埃尔文。

「别说我了，倒是你，到底什么样的父母能给你颗这么聪明的脑袋瓜？」

「我母亲因为生我而去世了，是父亲一手把我拉扯大的，他是一名历史教师，勇于探索，追求真实。」

「看来是遗传了你老爸，他还在教课吗？」

埃尔文摇摇头，「他也已经离世了，我在福利院待了几年后，就去当了训练兵。」

他一边将脸上那一丝不易察觉的苦涩好好地掩盖了过去，一边庆幸利威尔没有追问缘由。

「我才要感谢他们生你养你，感谢老天让你在和巨人的战斗中一直好好地活着，这样我才能遇见你。」利威尔说完觉得有点难为情，又补充道：「当然啦，他们也会为你感到非常骄傲的。」

「…是吗？」

「你在怀疑什么？」

埃尔文摇摇头笑了一下，却感到有一股暖流在胸中涌动着，只想到之后离开的那几天他一定会特别想念这个人吧。

壁外调查结束后，兵团就迎来了不可多得的探亲假日。每次归来士兵们的心情都沉甸甸的，这次像是终于能喘口气似的，大家纷纷收拾着行李，分享着回家的心情，毕竟“家”在大部分人心中永远是那个避难处所。

整个宿舍变得空荡荡的，埃尔文放下手里的本次失踪死亡人员名单，走出房间，向着楼梯间走去。却听见那个熟悉的声音远远地唤了他一声，然后他停下来等着那个小小的身影逐渐在眼前放大。

「你要去哪儿？」

「正准备去天台上透透气。」

于是利威尔跟着埃尔文一起走上了楼间的一个小平台。天空有些阴霾，越过这座古堡的墙垣，眼前的景象是冬季特有的苍茫和悠远，房屋，山丘都仿佛被铺上了一层灰蒙蒙。四下无声，他们俩靠在楼体的墙面上，身上穿着的绿色军装像是这幅画面里唯一的彩色似的。

「今天怎么想着跑这里来？」

「放假嘛，我也稍微休息一下。」

「你这休假方式也是够简朴的。」利威尔感受到了丝丝凉意，便把手揣进了外衣的口袋里，「不过听你这工作狂人说要休息，还是挺值得高兴的。」

「记得以前训练兵时期，一到假期没地方可去，也喜欢跑到楼顶上，看看远处。」

「哈，你在怀旧吗？」

埃尔文的眼睛里带上少有的忧郁，看向远方，「也许吧，能够自由做梦的日子总是值得怀念的。」

成长带来责任，年少时的初心在时间和环境的打磨下往往都会变得脆弱不堪，更何况这份责任里还包括了无数人的性命，比如那些死亡名单上的人。

「自由做梦？」利威尔皱着眉抬起头来看着他的侧影，好像有点疑惑，「听上去是挺奢侈的，这个世界已经够怪异了，明天就变成地狱的可能性也不是没有。」

「所以选择伴随着代价。」埃尔文回看利威尔，「毕竟我们选择了这条路啊。」

埃尔文也不知为何今天会这般善感，或许是壁外调查的副作用，或许是因为有利威尔在他身边。当他与对方那双灰蓝色眼睛碰撞时，他觉得自己就像那些有家可归的士兵似的，他的心仿佛也可以稍作停靠了。

利威尔看着埃尔文，像是感受到了他的需要，便把一只手从口袋里拿出来，握住了对方冻的有点发红的大手。

一瞬而至的温度从手心直传到心脏，出差那几日里对他的思念，那一次的心动和犹疑，这些东西一并涌上心头。如今，即使再自问个几十次是否真的可以占有他，也得不出一个切确的答案，他只是想那么做而已。

于是他顺势把利威尔拉近自己，双手捧起他的脸，不顾那精致的脸上略带惊讶的神情，毫不犹豫地倾身吻了上去。

想要不跨过那条线，太难了。

寒意阵阵，埃尔文的亲吻却灼烧着利威尔的心，柔软的触感太过美好，他抛开一切念想地努力配合着，自己也沉醉其中；他把埃尔文的一只手捉在怀里，他喜欢他厚实有力的手掌。

两个人吻的很忘情，因为这些感情似乎在心底积压得太久了。直到不知何时天空中飘起了雪，才恋恋不舍地分开。

「下雪了。」

利威尔的视线被翩然而下的雪花吸引过去，他伸出手举在空中，感受一颗颗小小的冰晶在手心慢慢融化。

「这是初雪啊。」埃尔文也被这喜悦感染了似的，「我们今天叫上韩吉，米克他们一起去外面吃顿好的怎么样？」

「我喜欢你这个主意。」

利威尔眼睛里带上笑意，映着雪花，另外一只握着埃尔文的手一直没有松开。


	2. 后篇

06

850年，初春。

城墙上，屋顶上的积雪融化了，被覆盖住的树枝也褪去了白色的装束，开始奋力吐出新芽。逐渐上升的气温，让街道又恢复了熙熙攘攘的状态，即使太阳已经开始沉落，依然有不少店铺还在热闹地经营着。

刚结束了漫长的报告会议，埃尔文穿梭在并不是很宽敞的主街道，利威尔就如往常一样跟在他身边，他们的身影虽略显疲惫却依然挺拔。会上除了讲明巨人的研究发现，行军据点的开辟进度，新一轮的壁外调查计划等事项，也不乏长桌上的交谈与博弈，埃尔文放慢了脚步，似乎觉得眼下是可以松口气的时间。

埃尔文在街角一家小餐馆前驻足，老板是他训练兵时期的旧识，算是平民中调查兵团的拥护者，加上他家的价格一直比较友好，所以也备受兵团士兵们的青睐。

他回头看了看旁边的身影，「利威尔，你想吃碗面吗？」

利威尔眨眨眼睛，「你就说你自己想吃好了。」

「诶？这不是埃尔文吗？利威尔也在啊。」里面的大叔探出头来十分热情地打招呼，他笑起来使得他眼周的皱纹显得更深，「快进来坐啊。」

「好久不见啦， 莱特。」

「大叔，你说了好几次要把这个旧招牌翻新，结果还是没动手啊？」利威尔念叨着坐下，觉得莱特黑发里的银丝似乎比上一次见面时变多了些。

这几年间因为陪埃尔文来这里，彼此也都很熟悉了。

「你看我，年纪大了，不是拖延就是忘记。」莱特摸着脑袋表示惭愧，「今天还是老样子吧？」

「没错，麻烦你啦。」埃尔文说着坐在了利威尔对面。

不一会儿，这位老板就端上来两盘茄汁面，和两个煎蛋。奢侈品存在一般的肉自然是少的可怜，不过因为番茄酱汁的味道还是浓郁酸甜，再撒上少许芝士粉，并不特别影响这道料理的口感。

利威尔看埃尔文早早就把煎蛋给吃了，就把自己这盘推给他，埃尔文又默默给推回来。

「我不是很饿。」利威尔坚持给他，埃尔文也就不再推辞。

莱特看着他们两个这么一来二去的，露出个慈祥的笑容，然后徐徐开口。

「开春以后，你们又要开始壁外调查了吧？」

「嗯，差不多了，计划是下个月。」

他突然收敛了笑容，若有所思地看向外面。

「你们虽然是战场上骁勇善战的英雄，但我有时候看你们还是像看我的孩子，别的差不多年龄的男生都成家了吧。说起来，前阵子奈尔还来过，说是玛丽已经怀上第三个孩子了。」

「哦这是好事啊，恭喜他。」埃尔文平静地笑着说。

莱特回过头来轻叹一声，「我算是看着你们两个走上不同道路的，虽然说我敬佩调查兵团，但是于私，我好像也挺想看看你组建家庭的样子的，找个中意的人，再生几个小孩。」

莱特这么突然一句，搞得埃尔文差点儿一口面呛在喉咙里。

「你怎么也开始拿我寻开心了啊？」

「我就这么一说。」他瞥了一眼埃尔文，「但是隐隐还是希望能有个人你在身边，陪着，照顾着。可能是年纪大了，越来越有这种感受。」

埃尔文愣了下，看向闷头吸着面条儿的利威尔。

「你的关心我心领啦，我这种人何德何能。不过你看，也还是有人陪我一起来吃面的啊。」

「嗯，利威尔是对你挺好的，但人家又不能跟着你一辈子。」

「……利威尔的人生当然是他自己选择。」

「大叔，你今天怎么了？越扯越远了。」利威尔不悦地嘟囔，「埃尔文在兵团每天有一堆部下需要他，一点都不寂寞，还有，我也会好好看着这家伙不让他掉进巨人的臭嘴的。」

莱特一听乐了，又换上了个慈祥的笑容，「哈哈，我真的是很服利威尔呢。埃尔文有你在身边也是一种福气吧。」

空气有些干燥，树影婆娑，鼻子里是植物和泥土的混合味道，脚步落在石板上的声音格外清晰，这是兵团本部附近的一个小树林，吃完饭后两个人打算从这里抄近路回去。

可能因为刚才在餐厅里的那一番对话，利威尔一言不发，看上去有点心不在焉。埃尔文抬头看看天空，云层稀薄，月光很柔和地洒下来，透过略显稀疏的树枝叶，能看到头上的点点星光。

「今天天气不错。」

「哈？」利威尔回过神，「你还能更无趣一点吗？」

「你知道吗？利威尔，这附近有个非常漂亮的湖。」

埃尔文看到利威尔脸上意外的神色，笑了笑说，「带你去看看？」

「可是还是有一堆文件要处理啊。」

「熬夜加班不就是我们的强项嘛。」于是不由分说地拉起了利威尔的手。

利威尔也不反对，这下反而有点雀跃起来，他下意识地紧紧地回握住了对方的手。或许是觉得这样的时间对于彼此来说都是可遇而不可求吧。

埃尔文带着利威尔向另一个岔道走去，这条道上的树木更加密集一些，以至于光线也变得微弱了几分。走了大概十几分钟，互相贴着的手心里好像渗出了一点薄薄的汗水。

小路的尽头，光亮在一瞬间回归了视线，眼前是一汪平静而透澈的湖泊，面积不大，它像一面小巧的明镜那样镶嵌在树林当中，映照着星空和月影，那散落在上面的星光离得很近，似乎更加璀璨了。

「居然还有这种地方。」利威尔难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

「怎么样？还是值得翘个班的吧？」

「哦，还不错。」利威尔松开埃尔文的手，蹲下来凝视着湖面，「这样看好像星星都掉落在湖里了一样。」

埃尔文听了轻笑了几声，「这话听上去真浪漫呢。」

「你在取笑我吗？」

「我很真诚的。」埃尔文顿了顿又说，「不过，这个世界上真的有会坠落的星星呢。」

利威尔抬头仰视着身边的埃尔文，表示不解。

「那叫做流星。当它坠落的时候，总是迅速地划过天空，那时它发出的光芒是加倍的耀眼。」

「听上去很神奇，以前在地下街可是连星星的影子都看不着。」利威尔闷闷地说，「那你见过流星吗？」

「没有，只是看过书上有相关记载。」

「哈，真想看看啊。」

「书上记载的周期不算精准，不过如果有计划地进行观测，说不定能看到呢。」

「可惜当下的状况是不可能有这种时间的了。」

「这算是你的愿望吗？」埃尔文笑了笑，「说起来似乎从来没听你说过心愿什么的。」

利威尔一想，每天除了做好准备跟这个荒诞的世界抗衡，好像确实没想过什么愿望。

「还不都是因为你，扯些有的没的。」他的眼光死死盯着前方闪着光却又如深渊一般的湖面，虽然也算不上什么非做不可的事情，但是他突然很想和埃尔文一起去看看那些没见过的东西，他眼里的世界总是有一种力量，牵动自己的思绪和神经。

埃尔文低头看向利威尔，整个人是小小的一团，月光仿佛照得他的肤色更加白皙，细碎的发丝挡在额前，此情此景让他所有的对于这个人的感情无处遁形。

「嗯，那看来，我得好好负起这个责任才行。」

利威尔倏地站起身，眼睛也像是被湖水赠予了一池星光似的，透着光彩。他一下扑进埃尔文的怀里，牢牢地环着他，埃尔文也收了收手臂，抚摸他可爱的后脑勺。

等到彼此交换了温度，利威尔才拽着他贴近自己，然后踮着脚尖温柔地和他接吻。利威尔觉得有点不真实，或许这个心愿只属于这个晴朗静谧的夜空，和这潭熠熠闪光的湖水吧，但只是这样也很足够了。

07

就在兵团再次展开壁外调查的时候，超大型巨人第二次破坏了城门，本以为墙壁内的人类又要一脚踏入地狱深渊，突然出现的艾伦的巨人之力和那个地下室的秘密，又仿佛让人看到了希望。

至少埃尔文是这么声称的，带着利威尔想尽办法地把他从宪兵手里夺过来后，保护这个希望自此也成了利威尔班的使命。那时，利威尔仿佛看到埃尔文眼里的某种火光被点亮了，也许这意味着人类真的有了希望吧，他相信埃尔文的判断，他要做的就是，服从命令，履行使命，为了自由，为了人类的未来。这种感觉并不坏，可是他偶尔会莫名地害怕，他总觉得那道火光会把埃尔文自己给灼伤似的。

经过巨木森林，史托黑斯区的两次作战，调查兵团揭开了敌军面目的一角，发现了巨壁里的巨人，这些成果是具有突破性的，但牺牲和破坏也是明明地摆在眼前。

接连发生的事情太多，连让人好好消化这一切的时间都挤不出来。早就已经过了饭点，利威尔才胡乱吃了点东西准备回去加班。

刚踏进宿舍，后面一个士兵便急急忙忙叫住了他。

「兵长，奥卢欧他们几个的遗物整理好了，这两天就能送还给家属。」利威尔晃了晃神，总觉得他们好像还没有离开似的，而这是一件需要重新被认知的事情。

「辛苦你们了。」

「还有，这是佩特拉留下的，看样子…是给您的。」

他接过下属递过来的一个朴素的纸盒子，心里一怔，上面写着，“给利威尔兵长“。

「这是什么？」

「听她的室友说，是她不久前回家亲手做的饼干，还细心地分装好，带回来分给了同宿舍的几位，还有利威尔班的同伴，再就是兵长您啦。不过不知道为什么她迟迟没送出这一盒啊。」下属说着渐渐放低了声音。

他黯然神伤，声音也变得柔和了几分，「我知道了，谢谢你。」

利威尔手里拿着这个纸盒，想着曾经在他面前这么鲜活的一个人，现在居然就只剩下了这么一个小小的盒子，好轻啊；又觉得它仿佛因为承载了很多的回忆和情感而变得好重。

他移动到人少的地方，靠在一个角落里默默地打开，混着奶香的甜味扑鼻而来，封装得很好还没有受潮。曾经和他们一起出去采购，打扫卫生的日常突然历历在目，虽然有时候人多了实在是很吵，奥卢欧喜欢学人说话这点也有点烦，说什么“一生跟随您”这种话简直太肉麻了啊……他一边吃着饼干，一边回想着各种各样的旧时光——要是此时有杯红茶配着就更好了啊。

视线里是白茫茫的一片，埃尔文不知自己身处何处，云雾缭绕中出现了一个黑点，他向前摸索着，试图看清前方的东西。接着，身边出现了一个男人。

「埃尔文。」那是种久违了的声音。

「父亲。」

「你长大了啊，埃尔文。」那个男人对他浅浅地笑着。

埃尔文心里一动，千言万语却不知下一句该说什么好。

他下意识伸手抓住了父亲的胳膊，沉默一下又说，「您知道吗？我觉得我们快接近真相了！」

这个满脸慈爱的人表情似乎很平静，他伸出另一只手拍了拍埃尔文的臂膀。

「已经出现了能变成智慧巨人的人类，墙壁内部也发现了巨人。您的假设，那个“人类变成巨人，巨人组成巨壁，王政篡改了人类的记忆“的假设，几乎要被证实了。」

父亲还是没有说话，只是轻轻地点头。而埃尔文则自顾自地继续说着，表情还严肃了起来。

「从您被害死的那一刻起，我就决定了人生的使命，一刻也没有忘记。所以接下来，我的目标就是王政，如果我还活着，我一定要亲自去那个地下室确认真相，确认墙外是有人类存在的。」

埃尔文越说越激扬，没想到却是手里一空，父亲突然消失在了这片白色之中。

茫然的同时，前方的云雾消散开来了，原来那是通往地下室的楼梯。他自是欣喜地朝着那个方向走去，周围的事物也慢慢变得清晰起来，走了好久，他发现那扇门怎么也接近不了，如同海市蜃楼般遥远而飘渺。他有点失落地低下头，竟发现自己的脚边是一具具面目狰狞的尸体，他们一个个身披自由之翼，正是他的战友，他的同伴。他并没有因此乱掉阵脚，而是径自向着前方迈进，有时他觉得累了，渴了，他想休息，但又像一个迫不及待踏上归途的旅人，即使路上充满了荆棘与乱石，他也无法让自己的脚步停下……

脑袋的顿痛让他清醒过来，他意识到自己躺在床上，时间大概已经不早。他想起来了，刚才也是因为实在是太累所以才决定上床休息片刻。说起来，似乎已经很久没睡这么沉，居然还做了这么一个怪诞的梦。

他有点痛苦地翻了个身，把自己裹在被子里，任性地不想起床。

「你醒了吗？」

埃尔文抬了抬眼，看见利威尔坐在书桌前，转过身看着他。

「利威尔…」他的声音带着倦意，但是他一叫他的名字，那人就起身向他走过来了，很乖地坐在他的身边。

埃尔文本想坐起身，他又想抱抱利威尔了，但他发现他此时面对着利威尔又有点百感交集。

「你感觉好点吗？」

「嗯，我没事。」

「没事能让你这个工作狂这么早去床上躺着？」

「哦，我好多了，但可能今天要早睡。」

「我对此倒是没有任何意见。」利威尔一边说着一边抬手拨了拨他的金发，然后抚上他的脸颊。

埃尔文喜欢利威尔的手，有力而温柔，他感觉心脏像是掉进了一团棉花里一样，软软的，柔柔的。他确信，对于自己这个翻山越岭的旅人来说，利威尔就是那个在他口渴的时候赐予他无尽的甘泉的人，不仅如此，他还是那个为他披荆斩棘，抚平伤口的人。

相反的，他还能给利威尔什么呢？他在心里问自己。

最近几次作战，利威尔班覆灭，调查兵团损失严重，连市区的无辜民众都受到了牵连。从一开始他就看得出，凡是加入利威尔班的，不管男生女生都十分仰慕和喜欢利威尔，而他也珍视着每一个部下，这家伙心里自然是很不好受吧。

这就是他的判断，他的独断专行，不过有一天他也会好好把这笔账付清的。

埃尔文认真地嘲笑了自己一番，他怎么还天真地想过他可以陪利威尔去看星星，他怎么还能让利威尔对他有所期待呢？

他很难过地往被子里缩了一下。这一微小的动作被利威尔看在眼里，有点想笑，于是控制不住地俯下身贴上了对方的嘴唇，探出舌尖试图让这个吻变得缱绻，但对方似乎并不怎么配合。

「你的腿好些了吗？」埃尔文突然开口。

「啊，还好，你知道我的恢复能力很强。」

埃尔文听了只是把利威尔的手捉过来，亲吻他的手背，似乎这样可以表达一点点的歉意和心疼。

利威尔被他弄的手上痒痒的，他觉得埃尔文今天看起格外柔弱似的。

「有一天我要是死了的话，我的灵魂说不定也会忍不住在你休息的时候跑来偷亲你的手。」

「啊你闭嘴，说什么死不死的？」他像猫一样地突然炸毛了，刚才好不容易才从伤感里缓过来，又措不及防听到这些。

埃尔文被他一凶，索性拿被子蒙住了半张脸，默默地不敢作声。

利威尔看到这幅景象又心软了，他把声音放得低了一些，「埃尔文，你记住啦，就算死，你也只能死在我的手上。」

他的利威尔，暂且就认为他是自己的吧，是他在这个世界上寻到的最珍贵的一件宝物，他很想要捧在手心里，放在心坎上。埃尔文这么想着，手上用了点力，利威尔就倒在了他的怀里。

「那我也一定会心甘情愿。」

可是，怎么样才能不辜负你呢？利威尔。

埃尔文在心里轻叹了一声，最后还是满含深情地亲吻了他，拥抱了他，这晚的时光也由苦涩变得旖旎而婉转。

08

利威尔醒得很早，其实近几年他的睡眠变得更浅了，而且常常都是在椅子上就睡着。晨曦从薄薄的窗户里透进来，已经带上了这个季节应有的温度。他做了一些训练帮助自己复建，之后就匆匆跑去外面买了一点燕麦粥，又去食堂里给埃尔文拿了点面包和水果，然后马不停蹄地奔向埃尔文的房间。

时间过得好快，预想之外的事情接二连三地发生，但那个人还是可以挽狂澜于既倒，只是那件令他害怕的事情还是发生了，埃尔文为了夺回那个人类的希望，失去了他的右臂。

当他看到埃尔文那残缺的地方被纱布包裹着，却还是渗出红色的印迹，看到那么高大而健硕的一个人，如今是虚弱而疲惫地昏迷在床，而他只能像个傻瓜一样等着，守着，他才觉得自己好无力，到底，他该怎么做，才能让埃尔文不受到伤害，不让他以这幅模样出现在自己面前。

无力感之后，失落感又接续而来，在谈到巨人的身份可能是人类的时候，埃尔文那个了然于胸的笑容，让利威尔察觉到了埃尔文的私心，察觉到了他六年来都不曾了解的一面，原来他高喊“献出心脏”的背后是这么个单纯的孩子气的动机吗？他至今能够舍弃的一切，包括人们所说的“人性”，又或者是他的右臂，就是因为“想知道真相”吗？那他下一次又要舍弃什么了呢？

他仿佛觉得有一个命运之轮正在推着埃尔文往前走，要把他从自己的身边夺走，他有点吓到了，他不甘心，他还想好好守护他呢。许多纷繁复杂的情绪像藤蔓一样紧紧缠绕着利威尔，让他的心有点超负荷。

利威尔在门口站立了几秒，才推开埃尔文的房门，看到对方正坐在床上，身边堆了些资料，手里还拿着一份，大概是关于雷斯家的调查吧。从门口到床边这短短的距离，他却觉得埃尔文离他有点遥远。他曾经努力地想要理解，想靠近那个人，可是他现在才发现，他所不了解的还有这么多。

埃尔文抬起头来，跟他打招呼，那一边空荡荡的袖管又着实让利威尔的心狠狠地痛了一下，他还不能习惯。那双总是温柔地捧起自己的脸的手，总是把自己紧紧地拥在怀里的双臂，他是那么喜欢，那么眷恋着的啊……

利威尔不显见地皱了下眉，然后径直走进去把东西放到桌上后，又回到床边坐下。事实就是这样，即使他们之间隔着那段距离，但只要埃尔文呼唤他，只要埃尔文还需要他，他就会不顾一切地走向埃尔文。

「你该起来吃早饭了。」他拿走埃尔文手里的资料，近看也总觉得埃尔文一下子消瘦了许多，「还是我给你拿过来？」

埃尔文笑了，「不用，搞得我好像行动不便的老人家一样，我伤到的又不是腿。」说着就挪动着身体准备下床。

利威尔其实一点也不介意埃尔文多依赖他一点，他把食物整齐地摆开，把餐具递给他，便像个老妈子一样，带着点操心的眼神监督埃尔文吃东西。

「你也肯定没吃东西吧。」说着就给了利威尔一块面包。

「我不用，你得多吃点，把瘦下去的部分补回来。」

「那我也不能让你饿着啊，况且你买的这些已经够多了，吃不完啊。」

利威尔这才好好接过来，闷闷地咬着这块有点无味的面包。

「艾伦和希斯特利亚他们都安置好了吗？」

「嗯，韩吉找了个远离城镇的山区，应该是安全的，我今天就会过去和他们汇合。」

「现在我们手里有两张底牌，再加上尼克神父，要好好利用才行。」

「接下来，你有什么计划？」

「首先是弄清希斯特利亚和雷斯家的背景，然后是艾伦的巨人之力的开发，这两件事就得交给你和韩吉了，我想敌人或许也在伺机行动，具体作战视情况而定，随时保持通信吧。」

「了解了。」

虽然这家伙一开口又是工作，但这让他感觉熟悉感好像又回来了，之前围绕在利威尔心里的那些纠结和疑惑似乎也随之消散了许多，他有点自责，眼下敌暗我明，形势严峻，并不是胡思乱想的时候啊。

「吃完饭，我帮你稍微理个发吧？你看你，头发都长长了，胡子拉碴的。」

「似乎是的呢。」埃尔文不好意思地摸了摸自己的胡茬，「那就辛苦你了。」

利威尔麻利地收拾好了桌上的残羹，便把埃尔文好好地安置在了一个椅子上，开始对他进行一番“改造”。埃尔文一向信任他的理发技术，能好好地打理好自己的头发就是一项有力的证明，据利威尔说，是因为从小时候开始就不得不学着自己剪头发了。

之后又细心地帮埃尔文刮了胡子，他还是第一次做这事呢，竟然有点乐在其中。

一切都打理好后，利威尔满意地看着自己的成果，心里暗暗地想埃尔文还是跟年轻的时候一样帅气啊，虽然眼角边已经多了一些小细纹。

然而目光触及到了那个残缺的地方，脸色又刷地黑了。

「别露出这种表情嘛，只不过是失去一条手臂而已。」

「你这是在安慰人？确实仔细一想，幸亏失去的只是一条手臂，你要是没了…… 留下的人该怎么办？」

埃尔文微微笑了一下，缓缓的说，「代替我的人总会有的，利威尔。」

利威尔从这句话里又听出了他不喜欢的意味，立刻皱着眉头表示不悦，「是这样吗？你觉得。」

埃尔文知道利威尔很敏感，也不想利威尔生气，但是他感觉自己的心已经伤痕累累，满目疮痍了，他已经不可挽回地踏上了通往地狱的道路，而利威尔不同，他的未来还有很多可能，他还被那么多人喜爱着，憧憬着，他对这个残酷的世界始终抱着期许并温柔以待，他的人生不该再被自己所牵绊。

「其实说起来，我最近常会想到你才进兵团的样子，总是认真地探寻着这个世界，想要理解一切，那样子真的很可爱。」

「你到底想说什么啊？」利威尔有点慌张地瞪大眼睛。

「想说，你现在真的成为了很优秀的人，你的世界已经是那么宽广，即使没有我，你也依然能为之闪耀的，利威尔。」埃尔文没想到，他在说这句话的时候，心脏也剧烈地痛了一下。

利威尔愣住了，他想反驳点什么，可是喉咙却是像被一个硬块生生地堵住了，发不出任何声音，于是他放弃了。只是下意识地抓起埃尔文手，放在嘴边细细地亲吻他的手指。

看到埃尔文没有反抗，他才艰难地说，「别这样，埃尔文。你不是还在这里的吗？所以你就该明白，无论你去哪里，总会有人跟在你身后。」

利威尔回以的这番的告白，刺痛了埃尔文，他突然觉得自己坏透了，不管怎么说，他都不应该把气氛搞得这么糟。他赶紧单手把他搂过来圈在怀里，把脸埋在他胸前，喃喃地说：

「哎，对不起……我今天不该说这些。」

利威尔感觉自己的灵魂抽离了一下又回来了，他揉揉埃尔文刚理好的金发，又捧起他的脑袋，凝视他的蓝眼睛，像是怕他消失了一样，低下头很认真很眷恋地亲吻他的鼻尖，眼角，最后是嘴唇；埃尔文带着满含歉意的心，疼爱的心回应他，情不自已地又缠绵了一阵，两颗心似乎才归于平静。

这样的拉扯是不是最后一次，也许说不好，但是埃尔文是真心不想再惹利威尔不开心了。

09

埃尔文所说的，“这个小小的世界需要改变”，他真的做到了。随着旧的王政被推翻，希斯特利亚成为女王，墙内的历史翻开了新的一页。

轰轰烈烈之后，总是会伴随着一些寂寥，不过也许只是利威尔自己有这种感觉罢了。在知道了那个曾教给他生存之道的男人是他的血亲的同时，利威尔又失去了他；再者，埃尔文的心理状态本来就盘踞他的大脑，在那个冗长的会议上，利威尔发现埃尔文不止有私心，还有一个关于地下室的梦想，而他可以肯定那几乎就是埃尔文战斗至今的动力。他实现梦想以后会怎么样，自己又会怎么样，这些得不到答案的问题让他有点焦躁，又夹杂着一种很深的丧失感。

趁着小队的人去找韩吉学习新武器，利威尔一个人躺在训练场的草地上，单手枕着头。转眼间已经是万木葱茏的季节了，巨大的树荫把他的身体遮蔽在阳光之下，鼻子里充斥着不知何处飘来的淡淡的清香。

利威尔闭上眼睛，回想起了尘封的一幕幕，那些脏乱阴暗的地下街道，一群围上来要找他麻烦的流氓地痞，凯尼在人群中看着他把那些人一个个打趴在地，便转身离去，只留下一个无声的背影，他开始对拥有的力量这件事感到迷茫。

然后，这个背影逐渐被另一个熟悉的高大身影替代了，那是他的方向，他的光芒，是他永远都想要追随着的背影。

他曾因为这一切可能要有所改变而感到失落，然而在那一次气氛焦灼的谈话后，他慢慢明白了，他只是在乎埃尔文罢了，就算是埃尔文说想要星星，他也会想摘下来给他的。

但是利威尔此刻还是有些孤独和无助，他越来越不知道怎样才能保护好他了，可以的话，他恨不得把埃尔文缠在手指上，揣在衣兜里，或者直接打断腿让他哪里也去不了……

埃尔文知道他又成功地把利威尔给惹生气了，这次则是因为自己的不听话，执意参与前线作战。他何尝不能理解利威尔的关心，但是唯独在这件事上他不能妥协，等待了那么久，终于要接近那个魂牵梦萦的真相了，如果作战失败，他至少还能在确认答案后再安心地去赎罪……

于是也干脆向利威尔承认了自己的梦想大于“人类的胜利”这件事，也许这就叫恃宠而骄吧，他暗暗地想，自己果然很卑劣，仗着利威尔对自己总是温柔而宽容，仗着利威尔总是不离不弃地站在自己这边，当然，即使对方感到失望，他也不会有任何怨言；何况他早就应该坦白这些了。

想着想着埃尔文心里又有点难过，为什么他总是让那个可爱的人受伤？他明明不想这样。

利威尔回来的时候已经有些晚了，埃尔文听到那阵熟悉的脚步声，就跑到门口等着他，看他一身黑色的小小身影逐渐在眼前放大，这几年间，他好像已经十分习惯这幅画面了。他喜欢看利威尔走向他的样子，这会让他觉得利威尔就是属于自己一个人的。

「你站在这里干嘛？还不赶紧休息。」

「陪我去一个地方好吗？」

不知道埃尔文又要搞什么鬼，只是怀揣着点好奇和期待，利威尔跟着埃尔文走进了上次看湖的那个树林，不过这次还需要爬一个小山丘，他不禁想起了那一次短暂而甜蜜的时光，那还是几个月前，却恍如隔世。

比起那时，树木已经生长得葱葱郁郁了啊，那时，埃尔文曾用他厚实的手掌紧握住他的，而如今，那只手也失去了。利威尔倏地伸出手去握住了埃尔文的左手，想要好好地再感受一下它的温度，它的触感，和牵着它同行的感觉。

被牵起手的那一瞬，埃尔文笑了，「看来是不生我气了啊。」

「现在走山路呢，不好好护着你怎么行。」

「嗯…看来我现在在你眼里真的是个大包袱了呢。」

「那还不是得背着。」

「所以利威尔是最辛苦的。」

「没这回事啦，我的力气可是很大的，对付你还是不在话下。」

他们一路随意聊着天，默契地刻意抛开了工作的事，仿佛明天面对的不是战斗，不是死亡，而是像普通人一样睡到自然醒，然后随意消磨掉一整天。而且似乎已经很久没有过这样的对话了，不知从什么时候起，他们老是因为一些事情不开心。

为什么过去那些日子好像再也不能回来了？为什么他们不能就这样一直牵着手走下去？

沿着有点崎岖的路径终于到达了山顶，虽然不算高，但俯瞰山下，能看到那面闪着亮光的湖，掩映在一片片茂密的墨绿色之中，如同一颗巨大的宝石。头顶上的天空变得更加深远和辽阔，云彩很淡，深蓝色的幕布下的星河蜿蜒着伸向远方，是动人心魂的美丽。利威尔突然明白了埃尔文为什么带他来这里。

「埃尔文…」

「你之前不说是想看流星吗？虽然今天也许是看不到，但还是想带你来看看星星。」

利威尔的欣喜中掺杂着一些说不清道不明的感伤，但是他决定把那部分给好好压下去，既然这是埃尔文的心意，他就绝不能白白辜负掉。

「你还记得啊。」利威尔说着索性坐在了草地上，抬头看着对方同样深邃的蓝眼睛，「既然来了，你也坐下吧。」

埃尔文挨着利威尔身边，一同仰望着天空，呼吸着带点甜味的空气。

「谢谢你，埃尔文。我觉得我的愿望已经实现了。」

「是吗？你还真容易满足啊，你一定是那种特别容易养大的小孩。」

「也许是吧，在地下街那种地方，想办法活下去就行。」

埃尔文心疼地侧头注视他，「那我真的要感激你活下来了。」

「说起来，那个教会我地下街的生存之道的人，我前不久居然和他拔刀相见了，然后他在死的最后一刻才告诉我说，他是我舅舅。」

「还有这样一个人吗？都没听你说过。」

「就是中央宪兵的凯尼，那个把针剂交给了我的人。」利威尔垂下眼睛说，「他是个信奉暴力的人，拥有力量，成为最强就能活下去，这就是从小他交给我的法则，所以你也知道我为什么又凶又粗暴了吧。」

埃尔文摇摇头，「你是个温柔的人，利威尔，真正的强者内心也一定是温柔的。」

利威尔突然有点不好意思，「我没你说的那么好。」

「他的离开……又让你难过了吧？」

「也许是觉得失去了点什么，好多年没见了，以前还想过他会不会是我父亲，不过至少我又知道了一个亲人。」

埃尔文听完，轻轻地把他搂过来，让他把脑袋靠在自己怀里，然后吻了吻他的额头和脸颊。如果说在这个世界上还有什么让他放不下，舍不得，也许就是他怀抱里的这个人了吧。

他们依偎在一起，聊到了许多过往，那些回忆在他眼前一幕幕闪过，利威尔留给自己的永远是最深的温柔，最热烈的感情，可自己呢，到头来还是会让他心痛，难过。

「利威尔，如果是生活在一个和平自由的世界，你想做什么？」

「这是什么奇怪的问题？我可没想过这种事……你呢？」

「我的话，像父亲一样当个老师也许挺不错的吧。」

「哦，听上去很适合你这种读了很多书的家伙啊，那我就开个红茶店好了。」

「如果在那个世界相遇的话，再让我好好追求你，行不行？」

「……不要了……还是我追你吧，你看，我都主动惯了。」

「所以才要换一下呀，而且你一定不要马上就接受我，否则就太便宜我了。」

「好吧，你说什么就是什么吧。」

但是，利威尔，你一定知道的吧，你知道，我真的非常爱你。

10 （尾声）

初雪又如期而至，缓缓地，轻柔地在万物之上覆上一层洁白。

利威尔走在狭窄的街道上，手里拿着一包刚买好的红薯干，准备去莱特的店里看看，也算是替埃尔文探望一下老朋友。

莱特终于把那块招牌翻新了一下，刚进门，老板就一如既往地热情招呼，寒暄了一阵之后，对方又硬要请他吃一碗面。等到做好的料理端上来，利威尔才发现自己又愣了很久的神，回想起之前每一次都是和埃尔文一起，而如今对面却是空空如也。

埃尔文离开也有一段日子了，有段时间他觉得自己是麻木的，可是就像是做手术开刀那样，起初那一霎那划开皮肤和肌肉是没有感觉的，接着才开始剧痛起来。

「面凉了可就不好吃了呀。」莱特关心地看着他，在他对面坐下来。

利威尔思索了一阵，开口就说，「对不起啊，莱特，之前说的会保护好埃尔文，我没有做到。」

「说哪里话呢，应该是要感谢你，谢谢你保护他到最后。」

也许是因为莱特不知道这整个纠结的过程，这样一句简单的话语反而让利威尔感到了安慰，他内心深处也许很希望有一个人来告诉他，他做的是对的。

可是他真的是为了保护他，而为他做了最好的选择吗？他不知道，他只是觉得他在那一天理解了埃尔文的一切，理解了他是如何背负着无数人的生命，在个人的梦想和人类的大义之间苦苦挣扎，理解了他如何一边高喊着“为人类献出心脏”一边把自己逼向了地狱。

埃尔文大概觉得自己一生都在赎罪吧，先是为了父亲，后面又为了同伴，所以他只好成全他，让他作为调查兵团团长为人类而死，又让他像孩童那样回到梦开始的地方。

所以他做了这些的选择，至少他现在还没有后悔。

「我那天在追悼会上见到了奈尔，询问了很多关于埃尔文的过往，包括他和他父亲的故事。我很羡慕他。」

「为什么这么说？」

「因为他见过那些我没见过的埃尔文的样子，知道很多我不曾了解的埃尔文的过往。」

「可是，最懂他，一直站在他身边的人，不是你吗？」

「……不，我不懂他，你说他为什么这么傻，有些痛苦……他明明可以不用一个人扛的。」

利威尔觉得他仿佛找到了一个出口，着急着要把自己心里的苦闷全部倒出。

莱特轻叹了一声，「你看你，从进门到现在脸色都这么差，看得我都不忍心。」然后起身，给利威尔倒了一杯红茶。

「我也不懂得安慰人，只是想说，每次看到埃尔文身边有你，我就很安心，而且从他看你的眼神我就知道，他很在乎你，也很珍惜你，我相信你对他的心意，他都了解，都明白。只是每个人在某些时刻都是孤独的，别人是无法完全理解的，所以，人也都需要学会面对自己，你也是啊，利威尔。」

红茶的热气在眼前氤氲着，利威尔感到眼里也像是有了湿气。

他沉默着把面条吃完，又说，「大叔，之前，你说想看看埃尔文成立家庭，生养儿女的样子吧，我曾经也觉得那样的埃尔文会很好，但是我现在还是更喜欢他带着他的梦想，领着一群人骑着马，冲破牢笼，奔向自由的样子，那样的他，我真的非常喜欢。」

那时候，他仿佛真的看到了埃尔文所说的流星，闪耀着，燃烧着划过天际，留下美丽的弧线，但是那短暂的经过却会永远留在利威尔的眼睛里，心里，如印记一般不可磨灭。

时代在更迭，外面的世界很辽阔，可是他发现他手中紧握的仅仅是那个还没能兑现的誓言而已。利威尔时常觉得他的时间还停留在那一天，他跪在埃尔文身前的那一天，没想过这四年的岁月会是如此煎熬和漫长；埃尔文放弃梦想换来了胜机，那么为什么自己却连还给他一个誓言都做不到？

利威尔身受重伤，脸上裹得跟个粽子一样的时候，他闭上眼睛，做了一个长长的梦。

梦里他见到了埃尔文。两人相顾无言，自己的眼里是藏不住的喜悦，而那个人则是带着震惊又心疼的目光凝着他，然后把他紧紧拥在怀里。利威尔实在不想让对方看到他这副狼狈不堪的样子，又舍不得埃尔文的温存，于是只好把脸死死地埋在埃尔文的颈窝。

之后，埃尔文又牵起了他断了手指，包裹着纱布的手，像原来那样放在嘴边轻轻地温柔地吻着。

“埃尔文，你一定要在那个世界等着我，到时候，就请让我好好地待在你身边吧。”


End file.
